Good Boy
by Eye of the Needle
Summary: Severus and Sirius find them selves as school boy lovers, but they soon relize that their lust and animal atractingim not kidding about the ANIMAL part is more then just that. AN this was a challenge fic given by Shermionie. For complete criteria, vist my


Severus' hands gripped tight around the bedpost rungs, his knuckles turning white as he felt Snuffle's already ample knot expanding inside of him. His eyes were clenched shut as it throbbed; he let out a harsh cry of pain that melted into a tipsy euphoria as Snuffles began to howl with pleasure, his muscles twitching under his mess of fur. Severus barely remained conscious, and fell to the floor, the dog still locked inside of him.

The edges of Severus' vision blurred and gave way to black, and he experienced an odd tingling sensation as all of his muscles relaxed. He fell limp into the now strong human arms of one of his schoolboy enemies.

Severus and Sirius never got along. They were always fighting, throwing insults across the halls, or hexing from behind a tree. But one day it all changed. Severus was doing his homework quietly, leaning against a tree and scribbling down a twenty-four inch essay when a jet of purple light sent him flying. The nimble legs of Sirius Black ran up to him and bent over his twisted body.

"You okay mate?" Sirius asked sincerely.

"No thanks to you." Severus snapped, "real funny."

"I didn't do it." Sirius said truthfully.

"Of course not," Severus sneered, before getting up to find he had an injured leg.

"Here" Sirius offered, holding Severus by the shoulders "Lets get you to the hospital wing."

Severus opened his mouth to protest but closed it when a searing pain shot through his leg. The two boys walked in silence to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomphrey laid Severus down on a bed. She went into a cupboard, and procured a bottle of pale green liquid.

"Drink this sweetheart." She said warmly and handed it to Severus, who downed it all at once.

Severus wasn't sure how it had started, but later that night, he was in the Room of Requirement, and a large black dog was locking himself inside Severus, who was groaning with pain and pleasure. Severus met every thrust by pushing his hips back against the soft fur. The dog's panting was loud and rough, and its tongue was slid out of its mouth. Tears streamed from Severus' shut eyes as the dog began to expand inside of him. The thrusting of the dog stopped, and the knot exploded inside of Severus filling him with warm moisture.

The dog pulled himself free, and leapt from the bed that the room had provided, changing back into his human form. Sirius threw on his clothes, and left Severus alone and sore. Severus would have been offended, but that was how this relationship worked. They met in the room; Sirius changed into the loveable Snuffles, got off inside Severus, and left Severus there. The deed was never reciprocated in any way. They never exchanged any words, until one day.

"Can I have your toe nail clippings?" Severus asked gingerly.

"What the hell?"

"I need them for a potion you see and-"

"You're sick, I'm not giving you my toe nail clippings so you can make so strange potion so that you can finally get off with me!"

"That's not what it's for."

"Gross."

"_Subicio!"_ Severus shouted, pointing his wand at Sirius, who got down on his knees, with his mouth wide open. His eyes darted from side to side and then focused and Severus who had an evil grin.

"I don't need a potion to get off with you." He hissed, and shoved his growing cock into the seventh year's mouth. "Now are you going to be a good boy and give me your toe nail clippings?" Sirius nodded as best he could with Severus trusting faster and faster into his mouth. "Are you going to let me get off too when we get together?" Sirius nodded. "And are you going to swallow?" Sirius tried to pull away but the spell held him fast. Severus continued his thrusting into the back of Sirius' throat, until his muscles tensed up. A tingling sensation ran through his body. His limbs shook, his eyes rolled back, and his head rocked back and forth.

"Good boy." He said.

"I don't want a massage, I want sunglasses!" Arthur screamed at the blonde boy who ran behind him.

"Love muffin!" Lucius pleaded, "I thought you would like a massage!"

"_Levis!_" Arthur shouted, a bright flashing light shooting from his wand.

"Oh no! Flashing lights!" Lucius screeched.

"Different room." Sirius commented.

"I know, I figured we could get away from Hogwarts for a while." Severus smiled, referring about the island paradise that the room had turned into. The sky was dyed with pinks and reds and the sunburnt sun sank into the clear blue waters that hugged the white sand.

"Good idea." Sirius said, biting his bottom lip as he looked into the beady black eyes of his one time enemy. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that even those beady eyes and that mess of greasy hair had become familiar, welcome even. He smiled as he realized they had become necessary. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

Severus could have leapt for joy, but instead he pulled Sirius into a warm embrace, his arms locking around the thin but strong waist. Their lips met in a frenzy of passion, soft red against soft red. Their mouths worked in unison and opened to the other's tongues.

Severus ran his tongue around the inside of Sirius' lips, and then across the top of his tongue. He ran his fingers through Sirius' unkempt hair, tugging at where it was knotted. Their breaths linked together in their locked mouths, heat coursing through their bodies.

Sirius fell back onto the warm sand, Severus falling, their lips parting only for a moment, before again they met. The two held each other with their strong seventeen-year-old arms as they rolled together further toward the shoreline, until their bodies hit the cool damp sands where the rhythmic drive of the waves washed over them.

Severus fumbled with the buttons on Sirius' shirt, until he was able to pull it from the strong arms it had clung to. He snaked his body down, his head now hovering centimetres from Sirius' crotch. He lowered his head and bit down on the button that held the waist, carefully sliding it from its slot. He did the same to the four other buttons in a straight line, releasing them one by one, and then sliding Sirius' pants off his strong legs.

Sirius' arms began to turn black. Soft dark hair appeared on his softly muscled chest. "No" Severus whispered, bring his head toward Sirius', "It's you that I want." He returned to his previous position as Sirius transformed back into his human self. Severus skilfully removed Sirius' stripped boxers, and Sirius let out a gasp of delight.

Severus took Sirius inside of his mouth, his tongue circling the head gently as he bobbed up and down, almost gagging as it hit the back of his throat. His mouth was filled with the salty taste of the pearly white pre cum that dripped from Sirius' throbbing length.

Sirius groaned with delight, his hips rising to meet Severus' mouth. His chest rose and fell jerkily, and sweat ran down his forehead. He grabbed Severus' hair, taking a lock of it into his fist and guiding Severus up and down. Severus began to draw in breath as he pulled up, causing Sirius to let out a sharp cry of pleasure, and letting breath out coming down, causing him to shudder and gasp.

Severus traced his long fingers along the inside of Sirius' thighs, and Sirius couldn't hold back any longer, he let out a low growl that grew louder and more passionate as his limbs trembles and his muscles tensed, and then released. Severus did his best to swallow all that Sirius released, but excess poured onto his chin.

Sirius pulled Severus back up so that they were at eye level. Their lips were inches apart when Sirius' lips met with Severus' chin, removing the sticky spillage. Their mouths, both full of tangy and sweet taste, met again and their hands ran across the others' backs, bringing each other close their sweaty muscles sliding and gripping.

Sirius lowered his head so that he could give Severus the same pleasure he had felt. His head bobbed rather clumsily at first, but he soon found a rhythm that had Severus grunting and swaying. Severus Arched his back and moaned contently as Sirius drew in breath while going up as best he could. Severus began to tense, his sweaty limbs gave way and he let out a gust of breath from his softly parted lips as he filled Sirius' mouth with his seed. Severus fell into the sand, catching his breath; a wave fell over his chest.

Severus pulled Sirius into a passionate embrace, softy nipping his ear. Sirius Ran his hand up and down Severus' sweaty back, then brought his forefinger into his mouth, then down Severus' back. He gently pushed it though into Severus, who let out a gasp of delight, he added another finger, and Severus' eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned softy.

Sirius laid Severus onto the ground, his legs spread open. Sirius lowered his head between the legs, and traced his tongue down the length under Severus' shaft, pausing to softly circle, preparing the way for him. Severus breathed in pants and gasps, enjoying the new feeling of Sirius' moist tongue.

Sirius traced his tongue up the length of Severus' body, stopping to pay special attention to the risen buds that sat on Severus' softly defined chest. As he moved his whole body forward, his length slid into Severus, who let out a cry of delight. Sirius pushed his body forward, thrusting himself deeper into the gasping Severus.

Severus curved his back to allow for a better angle, and Sirius pushed all of him inside. Severus bit on Sirius' bottom lip, growling, sounding more dog like than the animagius. He ran his tongue under Sirius' bottom lip, tasting the other's mouth as if it were the first time. His insides expanded and relaxed with every movement of Sirius' thrusting hips. He gripped Sirius' sweating back with his fingernails, leaving white marks that turned to reddened skin.

"Good boy!" Severus gasped, his lighting with burning fire.

Sirius pushed himself further, the pulled back, his rhythm picking up speed. He breath came out in gruff pants, his hands gripped the soft sand under him, his shimmering muscles tensed and every nerve in his body seemed to ignited with a white hot fire, that melted into sheer pleasure as his released into Severus.

Severus awoke in the strong arms of his new love. His vision returned fuzzily, and his head hurt, but he was serene, his face calm, he felt safe in the strong arms that held him close against the firm chest.

"Good boy." He whispered.


End file.
